


Sleepy

by 5sos_cakehoodings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, M/M, No Smut, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sos_cakehoodings/pseuds/5sos_cakehoodings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Calum has been having horrid nightmares and hasn’t had a full night of sleep in a week. He is usually against sleeping in the same bed as his band mates but tonight he just wants sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

Calums pov  
—–  
“Come on Calum just do it.” My mom yelled . She looked terrifying her face was under skeleton mask. I couldn’t actually tell if it were her but I knew that it was her voice.   
“YEAH CALUM YOU WIMP.” My sister yelled standing next to my mom. But she had no mask. In fact she had no face at all.   
“Have always been afraid of heights you know this why should I?” I yelled back a them a tear falling out of my eye. We were standing on top of a very tall building.   
“Just do it or else.” My mother said sternly. I don’t know why but I couldn’t say no my body answered for me and started walking.   
“O-okay.” I whispered looking out over the railing. There was a small little path leading to the other building. It wasn’t built well and looked as if it were about to fall apart. All I had to do was walk across it was no big deal. Or at least that was what I tried to convince myself.  
I jumped up onto the ledge looking down and feeling everything in my body tremble, my head was becoming nauseous, and I felt as if I were about to pass out. I slowly took my very first step looking down a little and whimpering out. It was so high up. I couldn’t turn around, and I couldn’t shout.  
I was on my fifth step when I felt the path begin to shake. I quickly turned back to see my mom and sister laughing at me as the path was about to fall down. I turned as quickly as I could but it was to late I felt myself falling. I was going to hit the ground and die.   
“AHHH-  
“-Ahhhhh.” I screamed out walking up from the horrible nightmare I have been having for days now. The dream always end at the same place right before the ground and I never know if I die or not. The idea of the dream terrifies me as I think about it I look down at my hands to see them shaking in terror. I haven’t had proper sleep in a week and because of the dream and I haven’t been preforming to the best of my ability lately.   
I grab my phone off the side table and read the time 12:15 I had only been sleeping for 1 hour. I have never felt so horrible in my whole life. My hole body feels as though it is about to give out and I want to cry I am so furious with myself. I don’t understand why my mind wont give this nightmare up. I don’t know what to do and I JUST WANT SLEEP. I just want sleep.   
I sit on the edge of my bed placing my head in my hands. I need to calm myself down quickly before I freak out and brake something. Nothing that I do is calming me down at this point and I don’t know what to do. I think and think but only one thing comes to mind. Or should I say one person that helps my feel better. Even if I don’t want them to. Even if I hit them or get mad and angry they always help me, and always will.  
I stand up my body shivering from the cold temperature in the room and start to make my way to the door. I step outside into the hallway and walk down the hall hoping to not wake anyone else up and causing more drama then need. I can feel myself starting to cry all the frustration, and anger starting to build up and explode out of my body. I hold back the tears as I knock on the door hoping that they would answer quickly.   
Knock  
Knock  
I try to be as quiet as I can. Sadly I wasnt born with patients and I could feel a tear trying to slip out. I open the door slowly informing them I’m coming in. After I make sure they dont want me in I open up the door all the way stepping in. My body wants to breakdown the second I close the door behind me.  
“Calum?” I hear his voice ask. I turn to face him a tear slowly falling out. His face turns from confused to worried.   
“Y-yeah its m-me L-luke.” I say my voice quivering from the sobbing that is about to take place. My body is shaking as I start to walk towards him slowly. I want to hug him and just cry like I usually do.   
I open my arms wide an invitation for him to come hug me I rarely ever give him chances to hug me I rarely give anyone chances to hug me. He gives my a small smile knowing that I need him and walks over to me. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck and the tears start to fall almost instantly. My whole body is shaking as I cry I try to be as quiet as I am but I have always been a very loud crier. He doesn’t say anything which I am thankful for he just rubs his hands up and down my back in a soothing way. He starts to lift me off the ground and I try to stop him not wanting to be treated like I was his girlfriend.   
“Calum.” His says slowly. I know that voice its the one he uses when he doesn’t want to start a fight or yell at me. I allow him to then pick me up wrapping my legs around his hips tightly.   
I feel his hand on my ass usually I would slap him for this but right now I suck up my pride and allow him to baby me. The thing I liked about Luke is he never asked me about whats going on more then once. Ashton always asks and asks until I tell him, and Mikey doesn’t really know how to help me after I stop crying. But Luke always knew what to do and how to help me.   
I felt him start to walk over to the bed after I had calmed down enough to stop crying. He sat down and I felt his eyes on me. I looked up at him and blushed a little my face heating up.  
“This is a one time thing.” I whispered out looking back down at my lap in his we both knew it was going to happen again maybe not anytime soon but it will.   
“Okay. Want to talk about it?” He asked his voice filled with tiredness. I felt bad for probably waking him up with my stupid problems.   
“ Bad dream…haven’t slept for a week.” I said looking down waiting for him to freak out. I always hated this part he always got so concerned and I just didn’t want to have to depend on him always. I know they say to embrace the help you are given but i would much rather be able to deal with things on my own.   
“A week? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He asked quietly almost as if he were hurt. I looked up at him his face had fallen to a small frown. He always took my problems hard, and always was upset when I didn’t tell him or took awhile to.  
“I’m sorry Lukey I just thought it would go away soon. It was just me falling to my death off a building.” I said weakly hoping he would just drop the subject.   
“Okay…Its fine Cal just come to me quicker okay?” He said kissing my forehead. It made my stomach feel funny. But my pride took over.  
“Lukey don’t do that.” I whined into his chest.   
“But you love it.” He said smiling and kissing my forehead again and again. I started to giggle and laugh pushing him away.   
“Lucas stop it.” I said as he started to tickle me.  
“Tell me you love it. Tell me you love me.” Luke said kissing my cheeks.   
“I love it Lukey I LOVE YOU.” I tell him smiling. He stops immediately and leans down kissing me on the lips. I kiss back and feel the sparks engulf my lips. I pull away smiling and hugging him. Although we were nothing more then friends we shared moments like this a lot.   
“I love you too Cal.” He mumbled causing me to turn bright red.   
“Shut up loser.” I said yawning.   
“Hmm lets go to bed.” He said pulling me down so that I was laying on top of him.   
“Luke I’m heavy what are you doing?” I said to him trying to roll over but his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist like someone holding on to something for dear life.   
“Just go to bed. You’re not even that heavy.” He mumbled underneath me. I just huffed tangling my legs with his and laying my head down on his chest. Although at first I was uncomfortable being the prideful stubborn asshole that I am I found comfort in the position we were in.   
I jumped up onto the ledge looking down and feeling everything in my body tremble, my head was becoming nauseous, and I felt as if I were about to pass out. I slowly took my very first step looking down a little and whimpering out. It was so high up. I couldn’t turn around, and I couldn’t shout.  
I was on my fifth step when I felt the path begin to shake. I quickly turned back to see my mom and sister laughing at me as the path was about to fall down. I turned as quickly as I could but it was to late I felt myself falling. I was going to hit the ground and die.   
“AHHHHH.” I screamed trying to stop myself from falling, My arms and legs were spazing out trying to find something to grab onto.   
My body turned and I was looking at the sky my back facing the ground. I knew what was about to happen. But instead of hitting the hard ground I felt someone catch me.   
I look up and see the blonde hair, and blue eyes that I know too well.   
Luke   
“Calum…was it a nice fall?” Luke asked looking down at me and smiling.   
“No what if you weren’t there to catch me?” I yelled out trying to get out of his bridal styled hold he had me in.   
“Don’t worry Cal I will always be there to catch you.” He said smiling at me.   
I woke up feeling Luke asleep underneath me. I smiled to myself as his arms wrapped themselves tighter around my waist and he snuggled himself further into me. I was thankful for him.  
I was thankful for him always catching me.  
—–  
Unedited


End file.
